Ayo Pulang
by Al Landers
Summary: Wang Yao. Orang tertua di rumah besar dan megah itu hanya dapat bermimpi bagaimana keluarganya merantau dan membentuk keluarga baru demi meneruskan nama Wang. Namun dalam hati kecilnya ia hanya ingin mereka pulang secepatnya sampai matanya menutup untuk kedua kalinya. IHAFEST 2013! Tema : Pulang #complete #oneshoot


**Pulang**

Oke, aku sudah memeriahkan IHAFEST 2013 dalam tajuk pulang dan kedua kalinya aku bersedia ikutan. Beruntung banget pas di sekolah pelajaran ini membuatku teringat kebudayaan kita orang Asia~ yey~. Akhirnya aku bisa buat fic dengan Yao sebagai tokoh utama yang sudah tua~ dan _bad ending_ lagi~. Kayaknya aku gak bisa bikin _happy ending_ QAQ. Seseorang bantu aku membuat cerita _happy ending_.

_Disclaimer_: Hidekaz Himaruya

_Warning: Death chara, bad ending_, dan kurang sedih

* * *

Wang Yao. Seorang pemuda tertua atau dapat dikatakan sebagai kakek tua Asia tengah berputar-putar mencari cara untuk menarik kembali adik-adik Asia-nya yang lama laun ini berusaha meninggalkannya sendirian dalam rumahnya yang cukup besar. Semakin lama tiada lagi orang tinggal di dalamnya kecuali dirinya sendiri ditemani para pembantu-pembantu yang semakin tua dan perlu diganti. Ya, pada awalnya Yao menerima keadaan ini di mana ia harus beristirahat di rumah itu sendiri sedangkan adik-adik yang sudah dianggapnya anak sendiri pergi merantau. Pada awalnya kepergian Kiku bukanlah masalah begitu besar. Tentu sebagai orang kedua yang terbesar ia meninggalkan dirinya lebih dahulu daripada yang lainnya. Memang sudah sewajarnya seorang pria berdarah Asia akan merantau mencari harta dan istri sehingga ia dapat meneruskan nama Wang pada anak-anaknya. Menurut kabar burung, Kiku dan istrinya Sakura sudah dikaruniai seorang anak dari pernikahan mereka. Ah betapa cepat waktu berlalu, ia ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka pulang membawa bayi imut itu. Bahkan shinathy-chan tidak mampu mengalahkan keimutan bayi itu. Ia ingat betul ketika Kiku datang ke rumah Yao.

"Yao-san, kami datang." Kiku dengan sopan membungkuk bersama istrinya yang tengah menggendong seorang anak laki-laki.

"Akhirnya kau pulang Kiku. Tanpa kau, rumah ini begitu sepi aru." Yao memeluk Kiku sambil mempersilakan istrinya Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah. "Sakura, kau masih tetap secantik ketika Kiku meminang dirimu aru. Aku masih tak menyangka seorang Kiku bisa meminang gadis secantik dirimu aru~."

"Ah Kak Yao bisa-bisa saja. Sebenarnya kalau mau jujur sih, yang meminang duluan bukan Kiku." Sakura tertawa pelan sedangkan wajah Kiku memerah.

"Sudah-sudah aru~, kebetulan hari ini aku memasak air untuk minum teh aru. Ayo masuk ke dalam." Yao mengajak Sakura dan Kiku masuk. Namun disambut gelengan dari keduanya.

Kiku hanya dapat tersenyum sambil menggeleng, sopan ia pamit pada Yao. "Permisi, kami masih harus bertemu yang lain, terima kasih atas tawarannya." Kiku membungkuk kembali lalu pergi.

Memang keluarga Asia adalah keluarga terbesar dibandingkan keluarga Eropa, Afrika, Amerika, dan Antartika. Tentunya demi mengundang seluruh keluarga yang sudah merantau ke mana-mana dibutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Namun bagi Yao, itulah bagian di mana mereka dapat berkumpul bersama di rumah besar ini adalah suatu kegembiraan tersendiri. Ia juga ingat ketika makin lama Yong Soo pun menyusul meninggalkannya. Betapa sepi rumah ketika ia tidak perlu berlari lagi dari kejaran pemegang dada laki-laki Yong Soo di dalam rumah. Ia rindu saat-saat itu kini dan tertawa-tawa akan apa yang terjadi dahulu. Sejak kecil Yong Soo sudah diajarkan hal serupa, begitu dewasa carilah kehidupan yang lebih layak dan carilah seorang istri yang baik. Bahkan ia ingat bagaimana wajah Yong Soo yang berisik memerah ketika meminang wanita pujiannya.

"Im Soo Jin, me ... me ... me ... menikahlah denganku! Dan apa pun yang ada padamu akan menjadi milikku daze!" Yong Soo dengan malu-malu memberikan bunga mawar oranye pada Im Soo Jin. "Kita lanjutan darah keluarga Wang daze."

"Aku terima daze~." Im Soo Jin tampak gembira menerima bunga yang diberikan Yong Soo. Sedangkan Yao hanya dapat tersenyum di balik semak-semak hanya untuk menatap kejadian terpenting di hidup seorang Wang Yong Soo. Walau dalam artian ia akan pindah dengan istrinya dalam keluarga yang berbeda. Ah hingga ia kembali ke dalam ruangan di mana ia memulai semua bayangan mengenai kepergian Kiku dan Yong Soo dari dalam rumahnya yang besar. Kepergian keduanya sudah membuat rumah besar ini begitu sepi oleh karenanya.

Yao meneguk segelas teh kembali. Kembali ia mengingat pagi itu di mana ia baru saja mengambil koran pagi dan ketiga adiknya, Wang Mei-Mei, Wang Mage, dan Kaoru Wang turut meninggalkan ia walaupun masih dalam satu komplek, tetap saja rasa sepi itu masih ada. Andai saja kejadian itu benar-benar tidak terjadi ... .

"_Lao Shi_ (guru) , siapa yang baru saja datang?" Kaoru (Hong Kong) muncul dengan wajahnya yang selalu datar. Ya, tiap kali orang tertawa ia tidak, tiap kali orang menangis ia tidak. Sungguh-sungguh pemuda dengan p_oker face_ satu-satunya di keluarga Asia.

"Biasa tukang koran." Yao tersenyum gembira membaca koran yang baru saja ia ambil.

"... . Kapan aku boleh merantau dan mencari istri _Lao Shi_?" Pertanyaan Kaoru meluncur tepat sasaran pada punggung Yao. Tak pernah ia sadari seluruh keluarga Asia senang merantau ke mana-mana untuk mencari kehidupan yang layak dan keluarga.

"Tidak boleh. Sudah diperbolehkan tinggal di rumah sendiri masih saja protes aru!" Yao menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, padahal ia sudah tidak tinggal seatap lagi dengan dirinya namun tetap protes ingin merantau.

"Tapi ... , tetap saja Lao Shi mengecek rumahku hampir setiap hari. Aku ingin _prifasi_!" Walau dalam _poker face-_nya Kaoru ingin tinggal seperti Kiku tanpa pengawasan Yao dan memiliki seorang istri yang baik.

"Aku juga ingin _prifasi_ _Gege _(kakak laki-laki)!" Mei-Mei berlari sedangkan _ahoge_-nya ikut bergerak sesuai arah udara. "Tinggal tidak dalam satu atap. Tapi kenapa atapnya cuma _Gege _potong?" Nada kesal bercampur dalam setiap kali berucap. Ia sebenarnya iri pada Yong Soo, Kiku, Chau (Vietnam), Tuyen (Thailand), bahkan Chega (Timor Leste) sudah dapat mandiri dari dekapan Putri (Indonesia).

"Aku juga!" Mage (Makau) menjawab membuat Yao hanya terdiam membisu.

Yao hanya dapat terdiam. Sebenarnya ia rindu di mana semua keluarga Asianya tinggal dalam satu rumah. Semua adik-adiknya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya untuk mencari kehidupan yang layak dan meneruskan nama Wang dalam keluarga. Namun Yao hanya dapat menunggu mereka pulang, atau dalam tanda kutip merayu-rayu sehingga dalam kesibukan sehari-hari toh disisipkan satu sampai dua hari untuk berkumpul sebagai keluarga Asia.

Yao menutup matanya, menutup kenangan yang telah terjadi. Terus menerus berharap semua keluarganya dapat berkumpul kemari, bergembira, bersuka cita, mengobrol dan menyemarakkan rumah tua yang kini lapuk dan kosong. Rumah tua yang ditinggal oleh kehangatan, kegembiraan, kesedihan, dan kebersamaan. Hanya ada dirinya dan tiga orang pembantu yang sebentar lagi pensiun. Ia hanya dapat tersenyum, lalu ia kembali menutup matanya untuk kedua kalinya, pulang ke tempat ia berasal dan meninggalkan dunia tanpa seorang pun menyadarinya sampai tubuhnya menjadi dingin. Mata cokelat itu tidak akan terbuka lagi, namun ia membawa semua orang pulang ke rumah besar walau hanya sebentar. Mata cokelat yang sama pun menjatuhkan tetes air matanya.

* * *

Tamat! _One shoot_ hetalia sudah tamat. Walau aku gak tega membunuh Yao dalam kepentingan cerita, cerita ini begitu indah. Seperti seorang ayah menunggu anaknya pulang namun tak ada yang memiliki waktu sampai akhir hayat hidupnya. Barulah mereka berkumpul dan menangis QwQ. Benar-benar menasehatkan diriku supaya menyenangkan hati orang tua selama hidup

Ok, kritik dan saran, pertanyaan, ide, atau aku mau kamu nulis ini itu, monggo. Tinggal klik reviewnya~


End file.
